


In Riot Like A Fool

by oroc



Category: X-Men (Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Paganism, Public Nudity, Religion, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oroc/pseuds/oroc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy don't have to hide. Mutants are accepted. They have to be made to accept themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Riot Like A Fool

It is the twenty-first century, so Billy shouldn't have to worry like he does. Teddy shouldn't have to hide like he does.

Teddy always reminds him: they don't. Because it's now, because they live in Oregon, because they're not actually living in a country that began a Sentinel program in the 70s. Republicans are clamouring for the mutie vote now.

They're hiding, Teddy tells him, because Billy is ashamed of more than being a weird gay mutant.

Teddy's right. He's ashamed that his boyfriend could have been wished to him. Somehow, he's ashamed of how fucking sexy Teddy's normal self is, the mossy-wet sea-green skin that feels like new, hard silk, the scales that fold slightly then don't, the...

Constant nudity is part of it.

-

"You decided on a mutant name while you were in college, is that right?"

"Yes, sir."

"About the same time you converted to Wicca." Vincent - he's a lot greener than Teddy, besides not being blonde, he's just lime green all over, oak-green hair, so - "Mr. Kaplan, I'd like you to tell me why it is you converted from Judaism."

"I... believe in Loki, mostly," Demiurge replies, fiddling with his sleeve. "He talked to me. He normally leads me the right way. I'm not a spiritual - very spiritual person." 

"The Demiurge, in gnosticism, is the vengeful, ignorant Old Testament god. The creator of the physical universe. In his ignorance he believed himself the creator. You knew that."

"Yeah?"

"The Demiurge's position in that set of beliefs makes it a frequent term in anti-Semitic rhetoric."

"I... Y-yeah, I didn't mean it th-"

"Wiccan. Demiurge. Billy. Look at me." 

Everything fades to grass.

"Breathe in... Hold it. Three..."

Vincent's so good.

"Two..."

Vincent's not naked. That's a shame. Billy wants to see.

"One..."

He can be in charge.

"Zero. Breathe out through your mouth, and just..." Vincent raises his head, Billy raises his to meet it. "Drift a bit." Billy dreams of Teddy winding around all of him, choking hate out of him, leaving him clean and fertile and... "We're going to make you love yourself a little more, Billy. I'm interested in why someone with the power to achieve what he wants doesn't let himself be what he wants, but I won't ask." Billy would have told him. "I'll just give you what you want."

Vincent doesn't, of course. Billy is full and rich right now. He needs to be productive.

-

Billy and Teddy talk about the Ungoliant for six hours. They normally do something like that with Tolkien. Billy probably grew so much hair because of that book. Gimmo the DILF indeed.

This time, though, they do it in Benny's place. Teddy is - uncomfortably - wearing a shirt and pants over himself. So is Billy. 

-

"Hello again, Teddy."

"Hello again, sir."

"I hope your date with Billy went well."

"It did, sir."

"Tell me."

"He... We wore these... You know, it had a dress code." Teddy doesn't have sleeves to fiddle with. 

"Any illusions?" Vincent rolls his sleeves up. 

"Nope. I was green, he was horned." No shoes, either. Heaven. Closer to it.

"We'll get through it, Teddy." Vincent's eyes are warm.

"Oh! I - a minute, I -"

"Shh. We've only got so much time."

"Please..." 

Teddy falls, again, immediately after saying that.

"Sorry, kid. You remember the words I taught you last week?"

"Yes..."

"Good lad. We're going to need to lead him by the leash gently into this. You're okay with that?"

"'course." Teddy's skin flushes a deeper oak when he's under. Always some level of forced control there - the more he relaxes, the more different he looks. Curves and musculo-skeletal structures come and go through sessions. Mesmero pushes more of his power into Teddy's mind - he slouches. More - Vincent can almost feel his own eyes softly glow with it - and Teddy gives Vincent the smile he gives Billy. "Need..."

Oh, he's hard.

Vincent pulls it back. "Sorry, Teddy. That was -"

"No, s'fine. Gimme." 

Unbelievable.

"I didn't go to college for four years to work as a pill for you to pop, Teddy. I'll give you permission to use my shop name for your mutant one. It fits better."

-

"Mm... Tutelary boyfriend." Teddy's lifting has answered a question they had about him: he can, in fact, gain more to shapeshift with just by increasing his muscle mass. His scales also get bigger. One point five times bigger, actually, which was surprising. A green, leafy - scaled? - squamous tendril has Billy by the neck, lifting him right up off the ground. Billy rests his feet on Teddy's big chest - then lifts them up, wraps his legs around Teddy's neck in return. 

A long purple tongue coils around Billy's dick once, then lengthens, thickens, slips down under his taint, over - 

And around - 

Billy doesn't know it, but he casts a lot of spells when he's being rimmed. It's enough to bring a soft rain and fog over town and to shift the blue stars on his sides forward in formation by around a year. This is one of the slower times they'll make love, Billy realises. Another of Teddy's arms wraps around and binds his own. The tip - always longer and thinner and longer and thinner - is just resting and circling, waiting until Billy can sort of concentrate then taking that away from him.

Teddy edges him for a couple of hours - 2 to 4:30 AM, in the branches of a tree in Lensherr park.

-

"You're going to work as yourself these days, I hear."

"Yes, sir."

"You're also much more into your Neopaganism, if the tattoos are anything to go by."

"They, uh. They grew when I started casting more often." Billy has ornamented his horns.

"Good for the Packers?"

"No."

"Take a look at me, then, Billy."

"Oka-" Billy can't seem to speak when Vincent has him, now.

"I'm so proud of you, Billy. Now, about the name..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Yvor Winters' 'Sir Gawaine and the Green Knight'. http://www.poemhunter.com/poems/green/page-1/22715147/
> 
> Cover commissioned from micahdraws on tumblr: http://micahdraws.tumblr.com/post/118829911575/


End file.
